


Unplanned

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Dean finds a pregnancy test in Sam's bedroom an awkward conversation ensues
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was doing his homework, peacefully minding his own business when Dean came trotting down the stairs

He didn't hear his brother because his earphones were in but he looked up when he saw Dean sit down "What?" Sam asked pulling out one of his earphones

Dean placed a empty pregnancy test box on the table "Anything you wanna tell me?"

Sam looked at the box for a moment and shrugged "No"

"Sam I found a _pregnancy_ test in your bedroom"

"It's nothing"

"Who was it?"

"No one"

Dean pursed his lips "So the test is nothing and no one got you pregnant?" He nodded "Lemme guess next you're gonna say it was immaculate conception"

Sam shook his head "I'm not pregnant okay- so you can stop worrying and leave me alone now"

Dean sighed "Sam..come on look at me" Sam reluctantly did "We're all each others got okay?- you're my little brother and if you're going through something I want to help" He said softly "You're _fifteen_ Sam, what happened?"

Sam picked nervously at his nails "You promise you won't get mad?"

Dean nodded "Promise"

"..I didn't mean for it to happen- we were just fooling around and then things got..y'know.."

"Sexual?"

Sam nodded "We didn't have a condom, but..I wanted to anyway"

" _Sam_ , rule number one of sex, no condom- _no sex_ "

"I know that Dean, it just happened" Sam said, his voice small "..I started to feel weird about a week later, I told him about it and he said I should take a test, so I did"

"How'd he react?"

"..He was nice, he didn't get angry, said it was my choice whatever happened" Dean smiled faintly "Sounds like a nice guy"

Sam smiled too "He is"

"..Are you pregnant Sammy?" He asked the inevitable question once again and Sam shook his head "No, I'm not..it was negative- I checked twice"

Dean sighed looking relived "Oh thank god" He muttered "Condoms Sammy they're a dudes best friend" Sam nodded "Yeah I know that _now_ "

"You planning on having sex again anytime soon?"

Sam shrugged "I'm 15, so probably" Dean sighed "I'll take you to planned parenthood get you some birth control pills"

"Really?"

Dean nodded "But first- who's the lucky guy?- do I get to meet him?"

Sam's eyes widened for just a moment before he looked down at the table "Is that you not getting mad thing still in place?"

Dean squinted slightly "Maybe, why?- who is this guy?"

"Gabriel Novak" Sam blurted out real fast and Dean took a moment to process it, "Cas' brother..and one of my _bestfriends_?- Sammy he's 17" Dean tried not to raise his voice " _He_ almost got you pregnant?"

Sam winced "You _know_ Gabe he's really sweet- and you know that we hang out sometimes, so what if I developed a little bit of a crush?- he's _really_ good to me" He tried to reason

Gabe wasn't that bad of a guy Dean definitely knew that, and if he was Cas' brother he seemed to be alright but he still couldn't get past it "You love him don't you?" He said looking at Sam's puppy dog face the one he used when he really wanted something from Dean and this time it was acceptance

Sam nodded, "So nothing I say will change your mind?" Sam nodded again, a small smile starting to break out on his face "Well, I don't need you running away and I _really_ don't want a Romeo and Juliet situation on my hands so..I guess I accept it"

Sam broke out in a smile, hugging the life out of Dean "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah" Dean could already see how his next conversation with Gabriel was going to go "Just don't go getting pregnant, you have a future Sammy" He said seriously

Sam nodded "Deal"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The backstory

Sam was in his bedroom, laying peacefully on his stomach as he read his Harry Potter book

His head shot up when he heard a knock on his already open bedroom door, "Hey Sammy, why aren't you joining the party?" Gabriel his older brothers best friend asked him referring to the movie marathon him Dean and his brother Cas who just happened to be Dean's boyfriend were having

Sam rolled his eyes "It's just Sam Gabriel" Gabriel put his hands up defensively "Sorry kiddo"

Sam didn't even bother to comment on the silly nickname "What do you want?"

Gabriel came in and closed the door, "Dean and Cas are getting _busy-_ downstairs I didn't want to interupt"

Sam sighed, "Good call"

"You don't have a lot of stuff" Gabriel commented as he looked around Sam's room, he could already tell that the kid was a neat freak with his perfectly layed bed and alphabetically organised books on the shelve

Sam shrugged "I don't need a lot of things" Gabriel sat down "Why don't you guys have parents?"

"They're dead"

Gabriel shook his head "No they're not" Sam looked taken back by Gabriel's bluntness "How the hell would you know?" Sam asked sitting up

"Dean's my bestfriend- he tells me things"

"Then ask him"

Gabriel shrugged "You don't have to tell me, we could just sit here in silence for the next hour"

Sam sighed "..Our dad was an abusive drunk- he wasn't always like that but after our mom died he changed and Dean and I quickly learned how to stay out of his way" Sam started, "Dean never left me alone with him, and he got the worst of it but..one day when I was 13 he was stuck in detention, so I was alone and.." He took a deep breath

"He came into my room drunk off his ass, while I was doing my homework and he started touching me..saying how much I reminded him of our mom and that I'd always been _teasing_ him" Sam tried not to gag at the memory

"He kept going- I tried to move but he held me down and tried to..get inside me- it hurt so bad but he didn't get any further because Dean got home and saved me" He sounded sad but he wasn't tearing up "After that Dean took me and we left, our uncle Bobby checks in every week"

"Sam.." Gabriel embraced him in a shoulder hug "I'm okay now it just sucks"

Sam looked up at Gabriel kissing him abruptly, Gabriel kissed back and Sam crawled onto his lap as they kissed feverishly

Gabriel hands were on Sam's hips while he was trying to gain some control over their kiss, "Sam- Sam slow down" He said, "Do you want this?"

Sam nodded "Just be gentle..please"

"Of course" He kissed Sam again, soft and gentle, Sam moaned at how sweet Gabriel's lips tasted

Gabriel moved them further up the bed, laying Sam down under him, Sam sat up momentarily, Gabriel helped him lift his shirt up over his head pulling his shorts off of him next

He kissed Sam's neck and down his lean body, he picked his head up and smiled when he saw Sam's face was blush red

Gabriel pulled his shirt off tossing it aside before he made quick work of his sweatpants, "Do you have lube?" He asked kissing Sam's lips

Sam nodded "In the drawer"

Gabriel got it out from the drawer and took Sams boxers off spreading some against Sam's hole pushing in his finger

Sam tensed up "Relax Sam" Gabriel whispered, "Okay"

After a few minutes and Sam was prepped and ready Gabriel discarded of his own boxers jerking himself slightly with some lube, he pressed himself against Sam's hole and started to push in

When he was half way he felt Sam start to shake under him "Sammy?"

"Sorry, it's just so much..you're really big"

Gabriel paused "Gimme your hand" Sam looked up at him "Hmm?"

"Your _hand_ , give it to me"

Sam trustingly did, closing his fingers around Gabe, the boy above him started to move again, same slow and gentle pace until he had completely bottomed out

Sam moaned, his dick hardening when he felt Gabriel's press against his prostate

"Do that again" He requested, "What this?" Gabriel questioned teasingly as he thrusted in to Sam again

Gabriel buried his head in the crook of Sam's neck and Sam held onto Gabriel's body softly biting down on his shoulder to muffle his moans

It felt _good-_ his first ever sexual experience- _well consensual one-_ the way Gabriel's hand roamed his body

All he could think was if it was real or fantasy, he never thought he could feel like this ever

He jerked when he started to near his climax, pre cum smearing against his stomach "Gabe.." He whispered "I feel.."

Gabriel nodded "Me too" With one last thrust they were coming together, Gabriel deep inside Sam and Sam all over his chest

After Gabriel caught his breath he pulled out and rolled over onto his back

When he turned to look at Sam the boy seemed to be in deep thought, "Sam?" He asked his voice laced with concern

Sam turned to him "I thought it would hurt more but it didn't you made me feel good..you were gentle"

Gabriel smiled and kissed him "I said I would be" 

Sadly Gabriel had to leave before Dean came up o check on Sam so they cleaned themselves up and Gabriel headed back downstairs luckily Cas was ready to leave so they made their exit

The next week Sam and Gabriel would hang out in secret whenever Dean or Cas wasn't around it was perfect- Gabe was the first person Sam had really connected with since they came to town

Until one day Sam was throwing up, he'd decided to skip school that day thinking that it would just go away but then he started to do other weird things and then he put two and two together

Sam hurled into the toilet at the school, he had ran into bathroom not even asking if it was okay to be excused, the thought of being pregnant made him nauseous

He'd managed to look semi decent as he made his way out of the bathroom

As soon as Gabriel's class ended Sam pulled his boyfriend into the nearest janitors closet before he could even get a word in "Hey Sammy- what's going on?- you look.." Gabriel frowned "Is everything okay?"

"I think I'm pregnant"

Gabriel face dropped slightly but he didn't look mad "What?-"

"We didn't use a condom- Gabe I'm freaking out- if Dean finds-"

"Sam calm down- it's gonna be okay" Gabriel reassured him while sounding surprisingly calm, "I'll ditch the rest of class we'll get you a test alright? "

Sam was still freaking out "You're not mad?- this is all my fault- I never should've seduced you-"

"Sam stop- I'm not your dad- you did not _seduce_ me and this is not your fault" Gabriel hugged him "I love you, and I promise no matter what happens I'll take care of you"

Sam pulled away from him with teary eyes "You love me?" Gabriel nodded "Of course I do, you're different, but y'know good different" Gabriel didn't even realise that he was blushing

"I love you too"

Gabriel smiled, taking a nervous breath "You ready?"

Sam nodded loosing his panic "Yeah, I'm ready"

Sam waited in Gabriel's bedroom as his boyfriend went to get the test trying his best to keep calm

His head snapped to the door as it burst open, Gabriel handed him the test and he went into the bathroom to find out if his life was about to be over

"I can't look- you do it" Sam forced the test into Gabriel's hands squeezing his eyes shut

Gabriel was nervous as well but with one deep ass breath he looked down at the tests and then back at Sam "You can open your eyes now Sam"

"What does it say?"

"You gotta look"

Sam sighed frustratedly "You're being a dick now?- seriously-" He cut himself off with a gasp looking down at the test "Oh thank god- I'm not pregnant"

Gabriel chuckled, "See?-I told you it was going to be okay" Sam rolled his eyes though his face was red "Yeah, whatever"

Gabriel smiled "Y'know, no one's gonna be back for the next few hours wanna-"

"Have sex?" Sam finished lazily- not in the mood whatsoever, "I was gonna say cuddle and watch TV but-"

Sam shoved his shoulder "Shut up..cuddling sounds nice"

~


End file.
